La historia de Adler
by Sam-Auditore
Summary: Adler es una chica que forma parte de la hermandad, la cual admira a Altaïr y sigue sus pasos con el fin de ser como él en un futuro no muy lejano.
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni la ambientación me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Ubisoft, creador de la saga Assassin's Creed.

_Antes de nada, quiero decir que este humilde relato esta basado en el Assassin's Creed 1, el cual he estado jugando y me ha encantado y no he podido evitar escribir esto. Así que disfruten._

_Esta historia narra la vida de una muchacha que es parte de la hermandad. Supongo que más adelante saldrá Altaïr. Esto lo voy escribiendo según juego (Así que, si por casualidad alguien lo lee, y le gusta, pls, sed pacientes que ahora con el instituto y eso no sé si podre hacer mucho)_

* * *

Se acababa de despertar y estaba escondida en un montón de paja. ¿Se había quedado dormida? Pero que poca clase, una Asesina como ella que se encontraba en Damasco para asesinar a unos de los mercaderes más poderosos del mercado negro no podía permitirse eso. Salió de aquella masa de paja y en seguida notó como los guardias la miraban. Acababa de saltar desde una atalaya, con un salto, el salto de fe.

Lanzarse hacía abajo de cabeza como un águila y caer de espaldas. Evidentemente cayendo a algo que amortigüe la caída, por ejemplo aquel matorral de paja. Desde allí había podido localizar el zoco, donde aquel hombre haría su entrada triunfal. Además de otras atalayas que debería subir para conseguir más información pero primero iba a lo que iba. Tenía que hacer un hurto. Así que salió disparada hacia su destino. Allí vio a dos hombres hablando que decían:

—Esta tarde saldrá, ¿verdad? Para recibir a unos invitados o algo.

—Sí, tengo aquí, toda la lista de "invitados" —decía un hombre con aspecto bastante viejo mientras señalaba a su bolsa.

Entonces se separaron y el de la bolsa se fue andando. Ella cuidadosamente fijó su blanco, lo siguió sigilosamente y alargó el brazo hasta su bolsa. Este de repente se dio la vuelta y la vio pero ella se dio la vuelta.

—Oye tú, si no quieres acabar herida mejor piérdete.

Al menos no la vio intentando hurtarle la lista. Así en un intento de nuevo, alargo su brazo y fue más rápida y pudo robar la lista, se volvió de espaldas y se mezcló entre la gente.

Entonces el hombre ya bastante viejo, comprobó su bolsa y no estaba lista.

—¡Maldita sea!

Ella sonriente, fue a su próxima investigación, tenía que hacer tres para poder asesinar a aquel hombre...

Miró su mapa y fue hasta otra atalaya para recuperar más información. Esta era más alta de lo normal y estaba bastante protegida.

"_Esto va a ser difícil_", pensó ella.

Así pues, se escondió por un callejón y empezó a subir por unas casas para saltar directamente a la parte baja de la atalaya.

—Oye tú, no puedes estar aquí. ¡Lárgate! —le dijo un vigilante mientras le apuntaba con un arco.

Ella le lanzó un cuchillo y este cayó muerto hacia la calle principal donde se escucharon gritos de la gente por la espantosa visión que estaban teniendo. Normalmente esto no hubiera llamado la atención de los demás vigilantes del tejado, pero entonces todos se dieron cuenta de la existencia de la muchacha y empezaron a perseguirla y a disparar flechas contra ella. Esta saltó y se enganchó a unas de las ventanas de la parte baja de la atalaya y empezó a escalar subiendo hacia arriba, cogiéndose a múltiples decoraciones hasta que llegó a la parte más alta y allí se sincronizó y visualizó varios sitios donde tenía que llevar una investigación. Pero también vio como los guardias que vigilaban las calles, estaban "jugando" con los ciudadanos.

—Da igual los años que pasen... el pobre siempre pagará —dijo ella.

Volvió ha hacer el salto de fe y cayó en un matorral de paja.

Había siete guardias con un ciudadano al cual querían arrestar, según ellos por robo.

"_Que sabrán ellos lo que es robo_", pensó ella.

Se acercó entre la gente y un guardia le gritó:

—¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡Esto no es de tu interés!

Entonces ella sacó su espada y le rebanó todo el costado tirándolo hacia el suelo. Así se empezó a pelear con todos. Uno de los guardias empezó a atacarle y esta contraatacó lanzando su espada al suelo y clavando le la suya desde el hombro hasta el pecho.

Los guardias peleaban sucio, mientras ella estaba peleando con uno los demás atacaban por detrás, pero como buena asesina contraatacaba. Uno a uno los mato a todos, mientras los ciudadanos corrían. Ella se acercó al ciudadano y este le dijo:

—Muchas gracias, algún día te devolveré el favor.

Ella corrió hacia una muchedumbre de gente para no levantar sospechas. Como decía la segunda norma del credo:

Camúflate a plena luz del día, fúndete con la muchedumbre.

Después de esta acción tan heroica se fue a fisgonear a dos guardias. Se sentó en un banco cercano y empezó a escuchar atentamente lo que decían los dos guardias.

—¿Te has enterado? Parece ser que ese mercader no ha conseguido todo el armamento que le pidieron.

—Entonces estará en problemas ¿no?

—El mercader no, pero el que las fabrica si...

Se acabó. Ella había terminado su última investigación y se dirigía hacia la casa de Asesinos. Esta casa estaba en un tejado.

Tras ir saltando de tejado en tejado y escalar casas, llegó.

—Bueno, pero si es mi amiga Adler.

—Buenas. Ya sabes a lo que vengo.

—Sí, venga dime lo que sabes y tu plan.

—Pues… el mercader saldrá esta tarde al zoco, para encontrarse con sus "invitados" que por cierto aquí tengo la lista. Al parecer iba a entregar una cantidad razonable de armas, pero no ha podido conseguirlo, pero saldrá para hablar con el que las fabrica. Mi plan es ir al zoco y matarlo...

—Supongo que sirve, te doy permiso para ejecutar tu plan. Descansa aquí antes de irte.

—Oye… ¿sabes algo de Altaïr?

—Pues dijeron que estaba en un templo en busca de no se que cosa.

—Ah, vale gracias.

Así se fue a descansar un poco. Se tumbó y se quedó dormida.

* * *

¿Debería continuar?


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni la ambientación me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Ubisoft, creador de la saga Assassin's Creed.

_Antes de nada, quiero dar las gracias a Asumi-chan porque me ha ayudado mucho con este fic. También agradecer a wolfdarkberserker y Kittieemi que me dejaron un lindo review dándome sus opiniones._

_Quiero aclarar una cosa. Siento mucho haber tardado en escribir este capitulo ( ya se que son cortos encima de todo) pero he tenido varios problemas, como que mi ordenador no funcionaba bien y tal y lleva ya muchos días en reparación y bueno con el portátil poner los — es más difícil porque tienes y que buscarlo y eso. En fin también he estado unos días enferma ( que lo sigo ) y esto ha hecho que cada vez me retrasara más en escribir. Pero bueno para finalizar ya digo que lo siento muchísimo y que espero que este capitulo sea más agradable que el primero._

* * *

Abrió los ojos y con lo primero que se encontró fue con un cielo. Un cielo azul que lo tapaba una reja llena de plantas. Pero en ese cielo se podía distinguir un águila volando.

_"Tengo que asesinar a una persona y estoy aquí pensando en un águila. Tal vez Al Mualim no estuviera tan equivocado. No, no, no. Tengo que demostrar que aunque sea una mujer, puedo hacerlo. _

_Sí, puedo hacerlo." _pensaba mientras se levantaba y trepaba por aquel muro con ese signo como decoración que le ponía el vello de punta_._

Desde luego a Adler no le gustaría estar en la lista de Al Mualim. Era lo peor que te podía pasar ya que entonces tu muerte estaba asegurada.

Sin más reparaciones fue corriendo y saltando de tejado en tejado hasta el zoco de Damasco, donde supuestamente estaría Tamir, el gran traficante de armas.

Le llevó unos minutos llegar hasta su destino, la verdad, la casa de Asesinos estaba un poco lejos.

_"Cuando tenga que huir de este sitio, voy a tener que correr rápido y esconderme" _

Bajó por unas escaleras para no llamar la atención más de lo que ya lo hacía. Se fundió con la muchedumbre que rodeaba el zoco y allí estaba aquel hombre.

Este estaba con un hombre ya algo mayor. Al parecer estaban discutiendo.

—Como osas venir aquí ¿sin lo que te pedí? —Gritaba con cierto enfado Tamir.

—Señor, como ya le he dicho… era imposible tener todo ese cargamento para hoy.

—¿De verdad? ¿Es la mejor escusa que tienes?

—Señor, no es ninguna escusa. Mis hombres están cansados y no damos más abasto.

—Con que ¿estas tenemos…?

Y sin piedad ninguna, Tamir sacó una daga y arremetió contra el pobre anciano que iba totalmente desarmado. Una y otra vez, esa daga entraba y salía del cuerpo del anciano haciéndole heridas cada vez peores. Lo que más sorprendió a Adler, fue que nadie gritó por la impresión.

_"Cuando yo asesine a esos guardias para salvar a aquel ciudadano… todo el mundo gritaba y corría de allí. No lo entiendo…" intentaba entender Adler._

Lo que hizo que volviera a prestar atención a aquella monstruosa escena fue aquel anciano que yacía sobre la fuente muerto. Cuando los guardias intentaron llevarse el cadáver, Tamir con toda su sangre fría negó aquella acción.

_"¿Qué necesidad, hay de dejar el cuerpo ahí? Esto se pasa ya demasiado… realmente merece morir" _

—Dejad el cuerpo donde esta. Que así aprendan los demás.

Después de que el gran mercader de armas dijera esto, todo el mundo volvió a la normalidad y todo regresó a ser como antes, solo que esta vez el mercader daba vueltas por el zoco observando todo lo que había por allí. Adler avanzó lo más cerca que pudo de este para intentar atacarle sin hacer demasiado revuelo, cosa que no iba a conseguir. Con tranquilidad y mucha decisión se fue acercando al mercader. Desenvainó su espada e intentó asestarle un corte, pero el mercader viendo venir todo esto, se echo hacia atrás y rápidamente unos guardias le cubrieron y rodearon a Adler.

—¿De verdad creías que no lo iba a ver venir? ... Asesina.

Los guardias se echaron contra ella para matarla. Adler sacó sus dagas ocultas y empezó a penetrar en aquellas carnes que solo seguían ordenes provenientes del poder. El mercader viendo que sus guardias caían uno a uno, no dudo en unirse a la batalla. Eso fue lo que hizo que Adler pudiera rozarle el costado pero justo cuando iba a darle un golpe directo un guardia la cogió. Adler se asustó. Sí, se iban a dar cuenta de que era una mujer y no podía permitirlo.

—Pero... si tu eres una mu-

Adler le atravesó la cabeza con la hoja oculta.

_"Una visión bastante asquerosa" _Pensaba mientras veía a aquel guardia tirado en el suelo, muerto.

El mercader cansado de tanto espectáculo, se tiró contra Adler. Directo a clavar su espada en el corazón. Ella cogió el brazo que sostenía la espada del mercader y apartándose a un lado y levantando el brazo de Tamir le asestó un corte que llegaba desde el lado derecho de su cadera hasta su hombro izquierdo. Lo derribó contra el suelo y con la daga culta le hizo un corte en el cuello y recogió su sangre.

_"Me parece que ahora toca correr... y la casa de Asesinos esta bastante lejos"_

Adler corrió hasta la escalera por la que anteriormente había bajado y subió. Lo que se esperaba eran vigilantes apuntándole con sus arcos. Pero para su sorpresa no había nadie, claro detrás de ella iban un montón de guardias. Sin pensar más veces en la situación del tejado, corrió y corrió pero no encontraba un sitio donde poder esconderse.

_"Probablemente esto me va a traer problemas cuando quiera volver a subir a un tejado, pero bueno intentare pasar de inadvertida" _

Localizó un banco donde había varias personas sentadas y estaba despejado de guardias. Así que saltó y obviamente los guardias que estaban persiguiéndola saltaron también pero la perdieron de vista.

—¡¿Cómo puede ser que haya desaparecido?!

—Ya da lo mismo, no podemos perder el tiempo más. No creo que este muy lejos... nos dispersaremos.

En cuanto los guardias se fueron, Adler comenzó a buscar una forma de poder volver a subirse a un tejado. No, podía permitirse ahora que la vieran cuando por fin había conseguido deshacerse de los guardias. Anduvo calle abajo y giró a la izquierda donde había un callejón sin salida. Subió las escaleras y llegó al tejado. Y antes de que cualquier vigilante o guardia pudiera verla. Mientras iba a la casa de Asesinos de Damasco algunas palabras le venían a la cabeza.

_"¿Realmente vale que hagas todo esto? Hay algo que no me gusta para nada. Adler, piensa bien lo que vas ha hacer, solo vas a meterte en un mundo de sangre y asesinatos... de verdad piénsalo. No me gustaría que te pasara nada... se que dije que respetaría tu opinión y que te apoyaría, pero no puedo hacerlo en esta situación. Esta vez estas muy equivocada... ¡vas directa a tu propia muerte! Por lo que más quieras no lo hagas."_

Esas fueron las palabras que el hermano de Adler le dijo antes de que definitivamente ingresara en La Hermandad.

Adler estaba recordando esas palabras que tan poco le gustaban. Nunca pudo soportar el hecho de que su hermano no quisiera que ingresara en La Hermandad. Justo cuando acababa de volver al mundo real de nuevo se dio cuenta de que tenia la casa de Asesinos justo en frente de ella. Saltó dentro y decidida a poder irse de allí cuanto antes de vuelta a "casa" si es que podía llamarlo así.

—He terminado la misión.

—No, mujer. No me había dado cuenta, solo suena la alarma de toda la ciudad, pero que no me había dado cuenta, eh.

—Bueno toma aquí tienes su sangre y si no te importa, haz el favor de guardarme el secreto de bueno... tu ya sabes.

—Tranquila no diré nada, pero Al Mualim no parece hacer lo mismo.

—Ya... bueno estoy cansada si no te importa me voy a ir.

—No... ¿prefieres descansar aquí? Bueno ya sabes, antes de irte.

—Bueno la verdad tengo prisa por hablar con Al Mualim y en fin... visitar a algunas personas.

—Muy bien, tu sabrás, solo ten cuidado.

—Gracias por todo ¡Adiós!

* * *

Después de varias horas en caballo y pasando varios pueblos. Llegó a La Hermandad. Iba a tener que discutir con Al Mualim, seguramente no iba ha conseguir nada, pero no podía quedarse quieta y ya esta. Necesitaba que no dijera nada a nadie más. Adler tenia suficientes problemas ya, como para empeorar la cosa. Cada vez que se acercaba más a Al Mualim, más temblaba y más nerviosa se ponía.

—Maestro.

—Bueno Adler veo que has conseguido completar otra misión. Te has ganas un rango más.

—Eh, gracias, maestro.

—Debes seguir matando a la gente que te di de la lista ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, claro. Pero antes de partir a una nueva misión, me gustaría pedirle algo.

**—**Realmente no tienes ningún derecho a protestar. Recuerda tu posición Adler. Eres una mujer y estas en La Hermandad... ¿no crees que bastante he hecho ya por ti?

—Y yo se lo agradezco mucho pero maestro usted no puede ir diciendo que soy una mujer.

—Bueno supongo que realmente, no me beneficia nada decir eso pero... el caso es que si yo veo acertado decirlo lo diré y tu no me puedes protestar.

—Maestro como usted comprenderá, dudo mucho que me quieran dar un trato normal si se enteran de que soy mujer. Quiero demostrar que ser una mujer o hombre aquí no importa.

—¿Qué no importa? ¡No me hagas reír! Además si tanto quieres demostrarlo ¿para que lo quieres ocultar?

—Si la gente se entera de que soy una Asesina y que soy una mujer... nadie me dará un trato normal, así que es lo único que puedo hacer hasta que la gente me vea como alguien reconocible entonces será cuando podré decir que soy mujer y hasta donde he llegado.

—Si haces tu trabajo bien, no diré nada. Tienes la palabra de tu maestro pero apresúrate ya en terminar con esa lista.

—Claro.

Adler salió de La Hermandad y se dirigía a una casita humilde que estaba un poco apartada de la ciudad.

Sí, allí vivía su hermano. El que nunca quiso que hiciera nada de lo que hace ahora mismo. Adler nunca había vuelto ha hablar con su hermano después de que ella ingresara en La Hermandad. Ella solo se acercaba por allí para ver como le iba a su hermano. Que su hermano no tuviera interés por ella, no significa que ella no. Siempre le tuvo un cariño que no tuvo con nadie. Aun así su hermano ya no quería saber nada de ella. Así que después de comprobar que estaba bien (como de costumbre) se fue a descansar. Había tenido un día muy largo y agotador. En esos momentos solo quería acostarse y dormir hasta recuperarse del todo.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni la ambientación me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Ubisoft, creador de la saga Assassin's Creed.

_Bueno aquí os traigo el tercer capitulo. Espero que podáis entender mejor la historia. Me disculpo de antemano porque la verdad, tardo mucho. Es que en el instituto no paran de mandar cosas y examenes y ARG. Lo siento mucho de verdad. También quiero poner aquí el nombre de una linda persona que me animo más a escribir. __** .Sanbi**_

_Muchas gracias por todo y disfruten._

* * *

Una chica más o menos de estatura media de pelo negro estaba sentada enfrente de un lago donde se veía reflejada. Se observaba así misma. Esos ojos marrones casi negros que siempre tenían una mirada despreocupada. Una chica que en vez de ir con elegantes y carisimos trajes, prefería una camiseta más larga que le llegaría por las rodillas. La cual estaba amarrada por un cinturón. Eso si, unas buenas botas las cuales pudieran aguantar todas sus "aventuras". Adler nunca recibió atención por parte de sus padres. Era buena chica, pero siempre fue diferente, le gustaban las armas y tenia interés en aprender a utilizarlas. Cuando sus padres (gente de altos estamentos) intentaron darle la educación normal que todas las chicas de su edad y posición deberían de tener, ella se negó. Pero evidentemente con solo decir no, no valdría. De hecho estuvo varios meses sometida a aprender aquella educación. La cual nunca terminó del todo. Sus padres decidieron tirar todas las esperanzas a la basura porque la chica no hacia caso de nada, solo hacía lo que quería. Por la tarde cuando tenía una clase de modales, ella se escapaba para ir a darle unos cuantos sablazos a un espantapájaros. Siempre ocurrían cosas como estas. Los padres de Adler hubieran querido que se casara y hubiera tenido hijos. Un final feliz. Claro, pero solo para ellos. Adler solo buscaba felicidad, haciendo algo que le gustara. Ella no quería estar toda su vida atada a un hombre el cual no conocía de nada y para colmo tendría que tener hijos con él. Su manera de pensar era totalmente diferente a la de sus padres. Cada uno pensaba que el otro era tonto por lo que creía. Aunque realmente Adler entendía que lo que quería hacer era algo demasiado diferente a lo que solían hacer las mujeres en aquella época. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la paciencia de sus padres terminó y acabaron por no hacerle caso y dejarla. Esa fue una de las soluciones... lo siguiente que hicieron fue tener otra criatura. Esta vez, sería una que tomaría la educación de la forma más estricta posible. Adler, sentía culpa, ya que su hermano tendría que cargar con las cosas de los dos. Antes de nacer ya tenía una gran carga que soportar.

Una pequeña gota cayó al agua y esto hizo que el reflejo de la chica se moviera y la hizo volver a la realidad.

Ya a sus 17 años de edad y totalmente ignorada por sus padres, teníamos a Adler con una espada colgando de su cadera. Su hermano de 10 años era el hijo perfecto para sus padres. Era obediente, inteligente y tenía mucho futuro como noble. Aquel chico, le apasionaba todo aquello, por lo que era feliz. Adler tenia totalmente prohibido el hablar con su hermano desde el mismo día que nació. Según sus padres no querían que el chico se "infectara" por sus comentarios. Aun así, ella seguía en aquel palacio donde tenia todo tipo de lujos (aunque la mitad no los necesitaba) ya que sus padres tenían el cargo de cuidar de ella. Se podían a ver desecho de ella, pero aunque Adler fuera algo irresponsable a la hora de tomar sus clases, seguía siendo su hija. Sus padres la amaban, desde luego era diferente y bella pero nunca aceptaron la idea de que utilizaran armas.

Pero a fin de cuentas Adler tenía un hermano, no muy diferente de ella.

—¡Hola! -Decía un chico con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Hola...

—¿Eres tú mi hermana?

—Eh, sí. Pero se supone que no puedes hablar conmigo.

—Sí, algo me dijeron de eso... pero... no me importa.

—¿Ah, no? Y eso ... ¿por qué?

—Creo que tu manera de pensar es fascinante. Quiero decir, realmente me gustaría que hubiera una mujer así con la que poder casarme.

—Bueno... no hay muchas mujeres que tengan interés en esto. —decía mientras hacia un gesto señalando a su espada.

Pasaron muchas horas. Las cuales Adler y su hermano pasaron hablando.

—Hermanita, encantado de conocerte. Pero ahora mismo tengo una clase y debo de irme. Espero volver ha hablar contigo. Te vendré a ver a este lago ¿vale?

—Pero esto te puede traer pro-

—Esta bien, nuestros padres no se enteraran.

Ese día en el lago hizo que Adler conociera a su hermano. Sus vidas eran diferentes. Por ejemplo su hermano desde que se levantaba tenia que asistir a todo tipo de clases de modales, conocer a otros nobles, es más ya estaba conociendo a su futura esposa con solo 10 años. Sin embargo Adler, con 17 años, todas las mañanas temprano después de comer algo, se iba al lago. En aquel lago había pasado casi toda la mitad de su vida. Nunca tuvo amigos o amigas. Siempre estuvo sola. Al contrario de su hermano que siempre estuvo rodeado de gente. Adentrándonos un poco más en el bosque que habitaba al lado del lago, había un campo de entrenamiento que poco a poco Adler estuvo construyendo. Allí llegó a pasar hasta noches. Hasta que 3 años más tarde, decidió irse de aquel palacio y vivir en aquella zona. Era perfecta. Esta en mitad, algo lejos del pueblo y algo lejos del palacio de sus padres. Durante esos tres años justo antes de irse, preparó una casita de madera, donde poder dormir y comer.

La verdad pasó mucho tiempo sola en aquel sitio pero de vez en cuando recibía pequeñas visitas de su hermano. Adler no iba al palacio ya que llamaría mucho la atención y más después de haberse ido.

Había algunos días que no recibía las visitas de su hermano. Esto le hacía darse cuenta de lo sola que estaba y de que tal vez tenía que haber hecho caso a sus padres y dejar las armas.

Pasaron como dos semanas y seguía sin saber nada de su hermano. Por una parte estaba asustada por si sus padres se habían enterado de que el chico, estaba visitándola o que se había cansado de ella. No pudo evitar sentirse mal. Además puede que ahora estuviera bien, pero... ¿qué haría más tarde?. Ya no había marcha atrás, no podía volver al castillo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Adler entró en pánico, no sabía porque pero se había empezado a estresar. Así que salió armada y se puso a entrenar un rato para que se la pasara todo. Entonces un cuchillo pasó tan cerca de ella que si no hubiera estado toda su vida dedicada a las armas no lo hubiera podido esquivar. ¿La estaba atacando?.

—No soy tu enemigo. Solo he venido a decirte que no te arrepientas del camino que has tomado.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntaba la muchacha asustada.

No hubo respuesta.

_"¿Quién era? ¿Me estará vigilando? ¿Qué no me arrepienta...?" _Pensaba la chica.

__En seguida Adler cayó en la cuenta de lo que quería decirle. Sonrió y dijo:

—No sé quien eres... pero muchas gracias. No me voy a arrepentir de mi camino. Me siento orgullosa de como soy, de lo que hago y de como es mi vida. Podría morir perfectamente en paz.

Un silencio apareció ... y se rompió con el sonido de una persona saltando hacia otro árbol.

—Se ha ido. —dijo para si misma.

En buena parte estaba contenta pero por otra le asustaba el hecho de que la persona que le lanzó el cuchillo utilizara tal método para que ella se diera cuenta de todo.

_"Para la próxima intentare averiguar quien era " _Pensaba con una sonrisa en su cara.

Adler entró a la cabaña y se fue directa a la cama.

Pasaron 5 días desde aquello y Adler seguía sin saber nada de su hermano. Entonces se encontró una carta en la mesa. La abrió y comenzó a leerla.

_"Querida, hermana._

_Te escribo esta carta por varias razones. Como ya habrás notado no he podido ir a visitarte. Pero tengo que darte malas noticias. Nuestros padres han sido asesinados y yo tuve que huir para no acabar igual. Ahora mismo estoy refugiado en casa de mi futura esposa. Sus padres me están dando protección. _

_Adler, tu también puedes estar en peligro por eso te escribo esto. Debes refugiarte en algún sitio o venirte con nosotros aquí. Se que no te gustar estar en estos sitios pero al menos intenta esconderte._

_Espero que estés bien y que puedas responderme para estar en contacto y estar más tranquilos._

_De tu hermano, Malak. "_

__Era la primera vez que Adler veía el nombre de su hermano escrito. Esto fue lo primero que Adler pensó. Cuando dejó de lado esa estupidez, cayó en pánico.

_"Puede que... tal vez... esa persona_..._ la que me ayudo... no puede ser... a lo mejor... ¿solo quería matarme?"_ Pensaba la muchacha sin poder creérselo.

Sintió pánico, porque no sabia si en verdad la querían matar o ayudar. Pero es verdad, que era raro que alguien pasara por allí ya que aquella cabaña era desconocida para casi todo el mundo por no decir todo el mundo. Se supone que solo ella y su hermano lo sabían. Adler decidió ponerse en marcha a buscar a su hermano, para intentar contárselo todo.

—Si no recuerdo mal, ese castillo estaba muy cerca del nuestro. —hablaba para ella misma.

Se preparó para lo peor. Así que cogió su armadura y sus armas y se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

Por otro lado Malak, estaba en el castillo de su futura esposa. En una habitación muy lujosa, dando vueltas muy nervioso y con la cara colorada de haber estado llorando mucho rato. Era obvio ¿no?. Sus padres habían sido asesinados y su hermana estaba en peligro... ( o eso creía él)

No sabía que hacer, todavía seguía sintiéndose incomodo con algo. Algo no estaba bien. Entonces volvió a la realidad. Abrió las puertas de su habitación y se quedo en la entrada observando y escuchando.

No se veía a nadie a la vista ni se escuchaba a nadie, había una autentica calma. Se alarmó, pensado que a lo mejor la familia de su esposa se vería en peligro. Así que fue a buscar a toda la familia.

* * *

Adler llegó a las puertas del castillo. Cuando entró por fin (ya que los guardias no le dejaban pasar y menos con armas) a unos de los salones principales, se encontró con los padres de la prometida de su hermano.

Ella le contó a los dos, lo de la carta de su hermano y que por ahora quería estar allí por la seguridad de él y a ser posible de ellos también.

—¡¿Tú?! ¡¿UNA MUJER?! Pero bueno ¿qué es esto? ¿acaso estamos locos? —preguntaba anonadado el padre.

—Mozuela, debería darte vergüenza ir con ese tipo de armas y querer presentarte aquí. ¿En serio crees que vamos a creer eso de que quieres solo la seguridad de tu hermano o la nuestra? ¡JÁ! ¡NO ME HAGAS REÍR! —le decía la madre mirándola con asco.

—Si no quieren mi protección lo veo bien, pero no veo el por que mi hermano este aquí y puedan matarlo en cualquier momento. No me voy a arriesgar a eso. Y me da igual pienso llevarlo quieran o no.

—¡COMO OSAS DECIR ESO, MALDITA MOZUELA! —gritaba enfurecida la mujer.

En ese momento entró Malak por la puerta, el cual se quedó muy sorprendido por ver allí a su hermana. En cierto modo se alegró, pero al ver la cara de esas dos personas que verdaderamente se creían inmortales, entendió un poco el problema y por donde iba la cosa.

—Malak, vente conmigo, a la cabaña, yo te daré protección. Daré mi vida si hace falta. —le dijo Adler con una cara muy seria.

—¿Por qué no te qued-

—Esta mozuela no puede quedar aquí, es la peor deshonra que podría uno tener. —dijo la mujer, que parecía haberle cogido manía a Adler.

—Pues me voy. Prefiero estar con ella, antes que aquí. Y que sepáis que se acabo, no me pienso casar con su hija.

—Ya no nos vales, todas las riquezas de vuestra familia, se van a ir. Con un niño pequeño al mando ya podéis iros despidiendo de todo.

—Tal vez, eso creas tú. Ya nos veremos. Mientras tanto, adiós.

Sin dejar que pudieran decir nada más, Malak cogió a su hermana de la mano y se la llevó de allí.

* * *

Una vez fuera ya del castillo, empezaron a hablar.

—¿Sabes? Tengo ganas de vivir contigo. Creó que mi vida será mejor ahora... claro si el asesino nos nos mata antes...

—Tranquilo, no lo hará.

—No es que no me fié de ti, pero podría cogernos en cualquier momento.

—No, yo creo que realmente no quiere matarnos a nosotros... no sé, no estoy segura de esto, pero creo que la persona que mató a nuestros padres, me ayudó... y bueno...

—... mejor descansemos y ya lo hablaremos cuando podamos.

Y se sumergieron en el bosque en busca de su futura casa.

* * *

En cuanto llegaron a la cabaña se fueron a dormir, en ese mismo instante ninguno quería hablar sobre el tema.

Realmente Adler sentía que tenía que cuidar de su hermano, porque bueno, simplemente era su hermano. Quería ofrecerle su protección pero por otra parte quería saber quien era aquella persona y sobre todo saber si fue la misma que mató a sus padres. En el caso de que fuera así... sería un problema. Porque tal vez esa persona intentara matar a Malak. La verdad, le daba miedo dejar a su hermano solo, sin nadie de confianza (que eso para ella era imposible, ya que estuvo siempre sola).

_"Intentare hablarlo con Malak... bueno tal vez, quiera saber quien fue esa persona..." Pensaba._

__Fue hay cuando se dio cuenta, de que ella no estaba dolida por la muerte de sus padres. Tampoco se sentía mal por no haber soltado una lágrima o algo. En verdad, no tuvo tiempo de cogerles cariño.

_"Realmente debería dormir"_


	4. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni la ambientación me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Ubisoft, creador de la saga Assassin's Creed.

_Bueno, aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo. Como de costumbre, quiero dar la gracias a toda la gente que comenta y me apoya con todo ( no voy a poner nombres, porque creo que ya he ido poniendo en los otros en los tres capítulos y básicamente son los mismos, así que nada). También digo que estoy tardando mucho ( ya no solo por el instituto) si no porque estoy escribiendo otro fic ( el cual, necesitaba escribir ya, porque si no, se me iba la rabia xD) pero seamos realistas quiero terminar esto YA. La verdad lo veo como obligación, no tengo ganas de seguirlo. No estoy conforme así que... puede que en el capítulo 5 me cargue la historia. En fin, aquí lo tenéis ( PD: me pasé ya el Assassin's Creed 1 ya estoy con el 2) _

* * *

Cuando Adler despertó su hermano estaba observando toda la cabaña y su pequeño campo de entrenamiento. Le agradaba verlo allí. Aunque estaba preocupada por si discutían sobre el asesinato de sus padres. No sabía cual iba a ser la reacción de su hermano al ver que a ella le daba prácticamente igual que sus padres estuvieran muertos. Es más Adler, estaba emocionada porque quería saber quien era esa persona. Pero no porque mató a sus padres, si no porque podría pelear, es decir, todos esos años por los que luchó por hacer lo que quería y siendo mujer, se ponían en juego. Sonreía.

En ese mismo instante su hermano se giró y vio a su hermana despierta. No le dijo nada. Adler notó que tenía la cara colorada.

_"Seguramente, para él... esto es demasiado. Nuestros padres han muerto, al final no se va a casar... aunque no sé si quería a esa chica de verdad pero bueno... y supongo que le ha tenido que molestar verme con una sonrisa en la cara..."_ pensaba su querida hermana.

—No llores. —dijo su hermana mirándolo con cierta pena.

Su hermano no parecía querer hablar con ella. Adler se sentía confundida. Hacía un par de horas, su hermano parecía estar muy contento (dentro de lo que cabe) porque se iba a vivir con su hermana.

—Lo siento -dijo por fin- no me encuentro muy bien, creo que voy a enfermar.

—Ven aquí. —Se acercó Adler mientras ponía los labios en la frente de su hermano.

Estaba ardiendo. Seguramente todo lo que había pasado le estaba estresando y le estaba produciendo malestar.

—Malak, vas a tener que estar en cama. Yo te cuidaré. Quiero que estés relajado y que intentes estar tranquilo.

—Adler, tengo miedo. Mucho miedo.

—Ya te he dicho, que ese Asesino, no te va a tocar.

—No es por eso. —decía mirando hacía el lado contrario.

—¿Entonces...? ¿Es... por si pierdes la fortuna de la familia? —preguntaba intrigada Adler.

Ella siempre pensó que Malak no era la típica persona que solo se dejaba llevar por el dinero. Y estuvo nerviosa hasta que su hermano le respondió.

—No, no. Y si la familia... de la que iba a ser mi esposa se cabrea ¿y quiere mandar guerreros a por nosotros? Adler me da miedo, esto es por mi culpa.

—Malak, ya pueden enviar quinientos soldados que los pienso derrotar, tu por eso no te preocupes —decía mientras se metía en la cama con él y lo abrazaba— y no es tu culpa. Esto ha empezado por la muerte de nuestros padres. ¿Acaso tienes tu culpa de eso? Claro que no. Entiendo que eres joven y que tienes un gran peso sobre tus hombros pero me gustaría que me dejaras compartir esa carga. Parte de ella es mía... tal vez si yo hubiera pensado un poco las cosas, no estaríamos así. Pero no me arrepiento, me siento culpable por eso, no es justo que tu cargaras con todo.

Adler volvió a posar sus labios contra la frente de su hermano, comprobando que estaba más fría. También observó que sus músculos estaban muy relajados.

—¿Has dormido algo? —preguntaba Adler.

—No... solo me hice el dormido para que pudieras dormir.

—Pues duerme, yo me quedaré contigo hasta que despiertes, me quedaré aquí abrazada, te lo prometo. —Le decía mientas le daba un beso en la frente.

—Muchas gracias, hermana.

* * *

Cuando Malak despertó vio a su hermana leyendo un libro sobre armas. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue ver que su hermana, no se había movido de verdad de allí. Cuando era niño y tenía pesadillas las criadas se quedaban con él hasta que se quedaba dormido, pero al día siguiente evidentemente no estaban. Eso le dolía un poco. No le gustaba despertar y ver que la persona que dijo que se iba a quedar a tu lado, no lo estaba. Con el tiempo esto le fue doliendo más y más, no se sentía querido, creía que todos le mentían. Es cierto que había tenido una vida buena pero no le gustaba aquel palacio, ni sus padres, ni nadie. Es por eso, por lo que empezó a hablar con Adler. Le llamó la atención, no, más bien... la comprendió. Entendió que quisiera irse de allí y hacer lo que quería. Él también quería hacer lo que quisiera y sin que nadie le dijera nada. Pero sus padres siempre esperaban grandes cosas de él y él no quería decepcionarlos.

A Malak no le gustaba mucho sus padres, pero no podía evitar sentirse triste por su pérdida. Aunque no le hacían mucho caso, eran los que más se lo hacían después de Adler. Amaba a su hermana, por su belleza e inteligencia. Adler nunca se consideró bonita y tampoco le importo. Pero su hermano la tenía idealizada, o por lo menos empezó a idealizarla.

Adler se giró y vio la carita de felicidad y buen despertar de su hermano. Estaba más tranquila. Ya no estaba ardiendo y parecía descanso. Cerró su libro y le sonrió.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Qué tal tu siesta? —Le preguntaba Adler.

—Muy bien, he descansado mucho. Muchas gracias Adler.

—Yo no he hecho nada pero bueno... en fin, Malak ¿quieres algo para comer?

—Sí, pero quiero que me dejes a mí la comida. Tu dedícate a entrenar y demás, yo me ocuparé de las tareas de casa.

—Te estas dando cuenta... ¿de lo que dices? —Le dijo Adler muy sorprendida.

—Sí, le estoy dando la vuelta a todo. Bueno realmente, a mí no se me da bien las armas ni nada, pero si se cocinar y con el tiempo, seré buen cocinero. ¿Qué te parece entonces el trato? —proponía Malak.

—Si a ti te parece bien. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

Malak sonrió y se puso a cocinar. Adler le miraba y pensó:

_"Realmente eres mi hermano" _Pensó.

* * *

Tras varios días de funcionar así, Adler sentía que tenía una familia. Le gustaba vivir así. Adler estaba contenta y había estado muy despreocupada de todo, en cambio Malak seguía preocupado por su hermana y por aquel asesino. Los padres de su prometida, no hicieron nada al final. Pero todavía quedaban más cosas.

Todo cambió el día que Adler volvía a la cabaña después de haber estado recogiendo frutas y matando animales. A medio camino de su cabaña, volvieron a lanzarle un cuchillo que Adler directamente paró cogiéndolo por el puñal.

—¿Quieres pelea? —decía desafiante Adler.

—Has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos encontramos.

—Sí, bueno... me han pasado muchas cosas. Y tu lo sabes perfectamente o... ¿me equivoco?

—No, no te equivocas pero dime... ¿cómo lo supiste?

—Lo primero, no es normal que nadie pase por la cabaña. Lo segun-

No pudo acabar con la frase, ya que el Asesino estaba justo encima de ella con una espada en la mano. Adler saltó hacía atrás esquivándolo.

—Mi maestro quiere ver que tan fuerte eres.

—¿Y yo que gano con eso?

—Una posibilidad de entrar en la Hermandad.

Hubo un silencio. Adler entendía que si entraba en la Hermandad podría ser reconocida y dedicarse plenamente a lo que quiere pero... había un problema: Malak.

A su hermano no le iba ha gustar la idea. Aunque en realidad no sabia seguro si aquella persona había matado a sus padres pero sobraba decir que Malak no querría.

—¿Cuál sería el último día para darte una respuesta?

—Ahora.

—Entonces, dime. ¿Fuiste tú, quien mató a mis padres?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni la ambientación me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Ubisoft, creador de la saga Assassin's Creed.

_Se que tardo mucho pero es que últimamente no tengo ganas de nada... y menos de escribir, lo siento. Aunque los exámenes también han ayudado a que no escribiera. También tengo muchos proyectos en mente y no tengo tiempo y me extreso y nunca tengo tiempo para mi querida Adler (;_;) En fin... aquí os dejo el último capitulo._

* * *

Un sonido malsonante hizo que Adler volviera a la realidad. Por un momento se olvido de donde estaba y que hacía. Estaba entre los arbustos mirando a su hermano desde lo lejos para que no le viera. Había estado pensando en su pasado y esto le provocó un leve dolor de cabeza. Entonces, se acordó del ruido. Adler comenzó ha andar con el fin de poder encontrar la causa del estruendo pero para su sorpresa después de estar como unos viente minutos, sintió su cuerpo contra el suelo y un puñal en su costado. En ningún momento noto que nadie la siguiera y mucho menos que se lanzara sobre ella.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? —decía Adler mientras su vista se nublaba y la sangre salía de su cuerpo a una velocidad atroz.

—Te lo resumo. —Adler no reconocía la voz— Asesina de tu familia, bueno me quedabas tú y tu hermano, pero como tu ya te vas a ir, solo queda tu hermano al cual le quedan poco menos de cinco minutos.

—¿Una mujer... Asesina de mi familia? Yo que era hija legítima me dejaron de lado por querer ser como tu y me estas diciendo que esas misma personas que me rechazaron ¿te contrataron?

—Exactamente. De todos modos, no queremos gente como tu en la Hermandad, tu familia refugiaba templarios en el palacio. Además de que más de una vez mataron inocentes para que no se descubriera el pastel.

—Yo no sabia nada, ni mi hermano.

—Puede que tu no, pero el otro sí. Una lástima, me caías bien... pero no puede ver una persona como tu en la Hermandad, así que descansa en paz.

La mujer cubría su rostro con la capucha de su traje y con un pañuelo. Adler solo sintió como el puñal se lo sacaban de una forma muy violenta. En ese momento mientras agonizaba pensó en Altaïr y la respuesta que le dio cuando le preguntó si era él, el Asesino que termino con las vidas de sus padres.

—Nada es verdad, todo esta permitido.

Adler cerró los ojos. Se acabó. Lo mejor para ella y su hermano era que los mataran, en verdad esto tenía que haber pasado hace mucho tiempo pero ella misma se encargó de que no sucediera.

* * *

Una calidad luz le obligó a abrir los ojos. Estaba en una cama tumbada a su lado se encontraba Malik, lider de la casa de Asesinos de Jerusalén que con su único brazo bueno le estaba curando la herida del costado.

—Que la paz sea contigo, hermana. —dijo Malik.

—Que la paz sea contigo, hermano. —respondió Adler mareada y con la vista perdida.

Tras un silencio incomodo, Malik decidió contarle a Adler todo lo ocurrido y su situación.

—Hay que ser muy idiota para pensar morirse por una herida en el costado.

Adler calló. No se sentía muy bien y menos mientras Malik le curaba, le dolía bastante.

—Tu hermano falleció.

—Ya no me importa más mi hermano.

—Que rápido lo supera alguna gente... bueno tuviste suerte de que Altaïr estuviera por allí buscando información. Pudo matar a aquella mujer, aunque la verdad, creo que no quisiera matarte, si de verdad era Asesina no te hubiera dejado con una herida en el costado, hubiera hecho más.

Adler reflexionó sobre lo que le dijo Malik. Realmente tenía razón, una Asesina no la hubiera dejado con vida si de verdad la quería matar. Aun así ya le daba igual, su hermano estaba muerto... no, más bien toda su familia estaba muerta. Pero ella estaba viva. Lo que aquella mujer le dijo le hizo pensar sobre si debería estar en la Hermandad o no. _"No queremos gente como tú en la Hermandad" _¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Era ella de la hermandad?

Un fuerte dolor en la cabeza se apoderó de ella y lo único que pudo hacer fue dejar de pensar sobre su pasado y todo lo ocurrido. Realmente estaba muy mal herida y Malik estaba haciendo más fuerza de la que debería. Simplemente cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

* * *

Se despertó gritando, sudando y sobre todo con mucha fiebre. Pero nadie pareció escucharla. Estaba sola en la habitación y un silencio muy tranquilo rondaba por todo aquel sitio. Fue entonces cuando pensó...

_"No sé, si esa mujer era realmente de la Hermandad. Tampoco sé si me quieren en la Hermandad pero lo que si sé, es que me quieren muerta y yo quiero terminar con esto de una buena vez."_

Se levantó como pudo de la cama y se dirigió hacia la rejilla que funcionaba como puerta. Al subirse en la fuente y intentar salir la herida se abrió y todos los vendajes y su traje se tornaron rojos. Dándole una fuerte patada a la rejilla la abrió y salió. La herida la dolía mucho y la fiebre le estaba dejando débil. Bajó por unas escaleras como pudo y fue hasta el puerto de Jerusalén tambaleándose y agarrándose a todo lo que encontraba por su camino.

Cuando llegó, fue directa a coger una barca y se dirigió a una atalaya. Lo difícil venía ahora. Tenía que llegar hasta lo más alto de la atalaya, si se mareaba probablemente caería y no podría cumplir su deseo.

Empezó a subir la atalaya. Estaba asustada, se agarraba lo más fuerte que podía a cada uno de los adornos o salientes que encontraba. Tenía la sensación de que caería ya que su estado era lamentable. Cuando iba por la mitad de su escalada, llegó a un pequeño patio que salía de allí y se tranquilizó. No tenía tiempo para descansar o si no se desangraría antes de llegar a lo más alto de la atalaya. Así que siguió. Después de un rato escalando consiguió llegar hasta lo más alto de la atalaya. Se quedó un rato mirando todo Jerusalén. Después dio un suspiro largo y colocándose justo en el saliente final de la atalaya y saltó.


End file.
